xzwhateverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a Coron-turned-Irken, with both technical skills and experience in combat up-close. Granted, he's a terrible shot. One of Lurk's best friends, Mario often accompanies him and others on strange, sometimes dangerous adventures. He can also be found lounging around with Lurk when he's not on one of the mentioned escapades, or at his rather mysterious job. He's known for his rather silly companion at times; the one he built and designed from scratch, Hatbot. History Mario started off as a Coron on the planet Veyu as the son of Vok and Nayi Verthon. His life as a Coron was rather ordinary; he didn't have many friends, and he was almost always working hard to support his family. After a while when his Father and Mother had got rewarding jobs, however, and Mario got rather bored of his ordinary life on Veyu. So one day, he started to explore other galaxies and planets, trying to satisfy his newfound boredom, and it worked. Ending up to be just the thing he wanted, he went through many a system. Leading an interesting life with constant new things to learn and explore, one day he stumbled upon a strange planet. A particularly curious oddity. Spending a year there, he fell in love with the world, for a time, wishing to settle down on it. However, he realized, he couldn't live as a Coron. Not here, on this world, among the rather blocky natives. So, he decided on one of the few courses of action he had; build a machine, and become like on of the natives himself. Luckily for him, it worked. A few months later, Mario met Zeerk. Mario explained to him that he wasn't originally from the planet, and was originally not even one of the natives, and proved it to him by showing him some of his inventions. Soon after, Zeerk and Mario became best friends. Years after years passed, and Mario became curious about Irk, homeworld of his friend. Thus, he asked him all about it, and that's when Mario started meeting some of Zeerk's friends, and friends of their friends, and so on and so forth. After a few years, Mario realized that changing from a Coron into a blocky creature was... Well, far from a good idea. So, between going back to his Coron origins, remaining a inconvenient blocky creature, or becoming an Irken, he went for door number three. After all, Zeerk's race seemed like an all-around decent species to Mario, and it would be a step up from the blocky body he had. However, with little expertise in Irken Biology, he asked Xisenin if he could help him out. Fortunately for him, he agreed, and began a long process of transforming him. From that day onward, in his new Irken body, he'd always join adventures with his friends (and possible enemies). Personality Mario is a selfless, joking, and (seemingly) happy individual. Despite having his own problems, Mario happily helps everyone with anything they need or may want, for some odd reason. Notably, Mario seems to break down when questioned too much about why he strives to be so selfless and constantly happy, implying there's a deeper meaning to why he's always in such a state. Mario is almost always rather sarcastic and silly. Relationships Zeerk: Zeerk was Mario's best friend. He always had fun when he was around him. Mario always thought of Zeerk as the brother he always wanted. Sometimes they'd get in fights but Mario would feel extremely guilty for it afterwards and apologize. Lurk: Mario has been through a lot with Lurk, and he cares a lot for him. Lurk was there for Mario during his toughest times and he appreciates that. Gallery/Themes Irken Mario - Misty.jpeg ActionHatbotTitle1.png MarioKrev1B.png Tales From The Bus stop.png HatBot_Noir_Titlecard.png